User talk:Master Fuse123
Welcome Hi, welcome to FusionFall Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Null Void page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fusion Aquaabyss (Talk) 00:39, 4 July 2011 This is a template and NOT a personalized message for you. Thanks! 0.o Fuse king 04:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Baby modercai and rigby pic Thats kinda cute. Fusionwilliam 02:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Future The future land still exits but it WILL require a hack to get past invisable walls. ive really been there. its on the right side of the water near the middle. Thats all i can say. Thetexassooner1 12:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Your a hacker?! Yes i am. I use it for mostly grinding though. Thetexassooner1 12:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Check this Out I just finshed my Computress Nano Mission : Computer Virus. Check it out and spread the news. Regular Guy 20:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Dukey Mission Looks Like The Mission Isn't Complete Yet. You Should Add A Dukey Costume/Set. ----Hunter-X Hidden Land What Do You Mean "HIdden Land" Are You Talking About The Unknown? Just To Let You Know, I Can't Much FusionFall Because Of My Baby Brother Playing His Dumb Games.----Hunter-X We at least me and Dentomorn have decided to try to bring most of the wiki users together for a meeting on the private chat thing on how to deal with this wiki contributer the contributer cant interfere. please spread the wordFusion megas15 20:23, September 21, 2011 (UTC)fusion megas15 :} Teen Titans Hi. I was wondering, since you and i have done almost all of the teen titans nano missions did Raven and Beast Boy, and i did Starfire and Cyborg, if you would maybe work together on the Robin nano mission Fusion megas15 00:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Fusion Megas15 :P Sym - Bionic Titan Mission Please go check out my new and awsome blog: Mutaddi Encouter: Octus Nano. Please spread the word. Regular Guy 23:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Don't quit :( FUSIONWILLIAM Blog Have You Checked Out My Blog Entitled "Final Showdown"? If You Have, What Do You Think? (You Know, Like It's Awesome) Check it out! Please go check my new Dracula Nano Mission: http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Regular_Guy/Dracula_Nano_Mission:_Vampire%27s_Assistant Please tell the other users! :) Head up! There this spanish FusionFall wiki and this guy is stealing almost all of this wiki user's Nano blog post. I saw your's on there and Zakary1's and alot more people just tell the other users. He stole mines the most. http://es.fusionfallcn.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Marcelo_Fernandes/Misiones_nano_que_no_existen Im pissed! Regular Guy 15:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey fuseking I'm not banned anymore Fusionwilliam Support Dev. Journal Please check out my new blog about my new Fanon production company. http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Regular_Guy/Dev._Journal_Production Please support. :) Your Back I can see you you logged on to your account again. I know that a wiki con. has been writing stuuf about project exonaunt is better then FusionFall, Ive played both games and they are great. But I had to block him for 6 months. Regular Guy 20:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Help!!! I deleted the delete template on acident. What should I do. I was trying to delete a not needed page. Help please! Regular Guy 20:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you know where I can create a Template? Whats Up You back until monday Hmmmm. I would really like you to be in my FusionFall series. I have 4 episodes up already. If you wan to be in it just send me a picture of your character. His head. Regular Guy 18:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Answer I make it by zooming up my player's face on FusionFall, then snips it with Snipping Tool. And sure, you can put me in. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 03:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC) sure man you can add me ff my name is Wallabee Ultrawoods~ Ed edd n eddy fan Hi there. Jess0312 03:44, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Yep I gave the wiki badges. Hope everyone likes its. Regular Guy 03:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I like it too. Jess0312 04:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) TROLLIN lol was the that for fusion lucario or something? btw lol i thought fusion lucario wanted you to put that thing on my talk page for putting a troll face on his lol Im bored of Fusion fall man I hope theres a expansion this month! I think there is....theres rumors the future might return :3 Fusionwilliam Yeah me too :3 and theres going to be more areas in the future like the park, marzpan......ect, its post to be before you (the player) goes to the messed up future. I heard. Fusionwilliam Teach me how to go tech square future please. Hello! I'm want to be in your movie. Can I be in it? Look, I'm having informations and photos of my character: ---- I'm Amazing Banquoaftershock. (my nickname is hammer) I'm stay at Forsaken Valley. I'm level 25. Favorite Enemy: Killowatt. Favourie Fusion: Fusion Ben. Favourite Nano: Alien X and Unstable Nano (In Green Form). Favourite NPC: Ben And my "rank" (caracteristic) can see Warrior? If you can ben me in your movie, I'm will be very happy. I'm want to fight Fusion Ben. If you can be this in your movie, I'm will be very happy more. Tanks. Amazing Banquoaftershock Headshot.png Hello I'm Amazing Banquoaftershock.png Amazing Banquoaftershock file.png PS: Regarding the date and place where I can meet you, I need your name and time in the game. I do not know where you are, but I'm from Brazil, so this may complicate the working hours. If you can answer me, I thank you. Thanks. Hey im want to play in you movie! But when i need to see you on forsaken valley? And send me you Skype please. you really thought that would workI mess up wikis 22:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) i like to mess up wikis what is it manEd edd n eddy fan 23:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ed edd n eddy fan ok man lets talk on chat but i dont know how to talk on chat do you just press enter no i mean how do you send the words to each other on chat Ed edd n eddy fan 23:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ed edd n eddy fan no i mean when im done typeing how can i get you to see it it wont let me can we just talk from each others talk page chat doesnt work on my cpuEd edd n eddy fan 23:35, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ed edd n eddy fan hey man you still there dude are you still there what do you have to talk to me about Hi, how are you? I liked the image. In one site, I do poses like that. Go and check it. All of Ben 10, but its in portuguese. http://pt-br.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Marcelo_Fernandes/Fusion_Fall_e_Ben_10:_Meus_Fusions And about the Movie? When do you go do that? Man! Man, you go do the movie in the date of my birthday! First of March! Tanks! Admin Offer Hi! Due to admin voting, you have been chosen to become an admin! Do you accept? --Fusion Aquaabyss 21:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Pages Hi, I've noticed some pages need links and categories. You might need to fix the pages so they contain more links and information. ----Imuw2 dude why did you deleted my pages i know its fake but why dude now im gonna restart it again FATHER: YOU BIG JERK LOL DUDE I LIKE TO REQUEST IT JUST TO MAKE IT REAL :,( what about the others those are fake but you did not erase it and that was my brother's gift you you ruined it now my brothers mad at me nooo!!!!!!! i dont have a BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!!!! AND I STILL CANT DEFEAT FUSION DEXTER (LVL 12) MY BROTHER SAID MY PROFILE INSTEAD ohhh know i know what the blog is but ????? how can i copy those things!!!!!!! Ahem!!! sorry thats my brother he knows my account at facebook For real please un block me Fuse king My Character Agent Bonkersbeak is a real fusion fall character Agent Bonkersbeak is not a random page Tyree.kennedy1 21:05, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Tyree.Kennedy 1Tyree.kennedy1 21:05, April 27, 2012 (UTC)